Firefly
by Maid Cookie
Summary: And, as if beautiful angels, the lights of fireflies lit up the waters reflection, brightening up the faces of the new, peaceful couple.


Firefly

--

**F**ury, anger, hatred, none of these words could express how he had been feeling at that point. His face was red with exasperation, disbelief, absolute, uncontrolled uptight wrath, eyes vexed inside of flames, hunting its way into the others sorrowful, guilty eyes. Feet planted firmly on the ground, steadfast fists hanging at his sides, blood dripping from flesh being torn, his mouth licked in an indefeasible line, these were all signs which the other two could read perfectly, but yet, it did not show exactly how much confusion, shock, uncertainty or blood of a bitch he had mellowing inside...Infact, he was unsure if he even felt anything at all, so much was bottled up inside of him, he couldn't tell one feeling from the other, positive they had all rolled up, mashing themselves together, making it impossible for anything clear. The fog blanking his mind wouldn't wipe away.

"Ray, I..." the girl started, standing up, blanket wrapped around her slim figure, her sentence broken when the man infront of her stuck out his hand.

"What?" he exclaimed priggishly,"Were you going to say,'I can explain!' is that it, Mariah?" the woman only nodded and the man's eyes narrowed dangerously,"Well, save it. Everyone always says they can explain when they've been founded having an affair with somebody else, yet they have no reasonable explanation other than,'I love them more than you, sorry for dating you. Hope you find someone worth trusting!' so just fucking save it! How about you, Kai?! Do you have an explanation as to why you were sleeping with my so called 'girlfriend'?!"

The other man had already got off the bed and put on his boxers, now standing cautiously close near the one who had just called his name,"No," Kai seethed, the others rueful gaze affecting him just slightly,"I don't have a reason. Now would you like me to show you the door or can you find it yourself?"

Ray merely scoffed,"I'll be fine finding itself on my own. At least I know I'm going to be the one turning my back on it instead of the other way around." he looked past his 'team captain' and watched as the pink-haired girl flinched upon his eyes. Bowing his head, he smiled slightly, a fang slightly gleaming, and he started to laugh. It started out as a quiet chuckle, but then grew louder, more hysterical as time ticked away. The slate-haired boy took a step back and the woman hugged the blanket closer to her body, both concerned and fearing what he would do.

Nothing was said when his laughs dispersed into an early grave, all he did was look up, still smiling, stared mischeviously at the two, and then left. Still, silence suffocated any speech willing to be given. Walking among the crowd, he didn't even amuse himself by absorbing the looks and traits of people surrounding him, he just simply went along with them, his mind covering itself with thicker fog.

Subconciously, he made his way around town, abruptly finding himself by a river surrounded by thick, luscious trees. Ray looked into the water, the night sky lighting up the beauty even more. Sighing contently he propped himself under the thickest tree, unaffected when somebody sat next to him.

"You were right.." Ray whispered, nearly nodding off,"She was cheating on me..." he turned slightly to look at the others face,"But...how did you know, Tal?"

The redhead smiled, stroking the neko-jin's cheek tenderly,"Forced the girl to tell me, but that doesn't matter at the moment. Are you okay?" his eyes gazed worriedly into the other's amber ones. Ray smiled a tiny smile,"I'm fine, now that you're here..." and he soon found himself placed on the older one's lap, hugged closely against Tala's chest.

"Ya know.." the Russian whispered, causing Ray to look up,"I wonder where the fireflies are tonight?"

The younger one couldn't help but smile more when his head slowly, but hapiily, cleared itself of its fog, and he leaned up, calmly placing his lips on the older ones. Tala wasn't at all shocked at this unexpected visit, and he immediately returned the kiss, passion and tenderness placed inside it. They broke away when their lungs craved to be fed, yet they breathed comfortably, staring longingly into each others eyes.

Ray placed his head back onto the others chest, slightly yawning,"Ya know..." he whispered,"I can see one firefly who's helped me clear my head."

Tala looked down, stroking the younger ones hair,"Really? Who's that?"

"You.." was the simple word said before the younger one drifted to sleep, lulled by the older ones touch. Tala couldn't help but smile, and yawned a tiny while, slowly joining Ray in the world of slumber. And, as if beautiful angels, the lights of fireflies lit up the waters reflection, brightening up the faces of the new, peaceful couple.


End file.
